Perdre ou gagner ?
by Naussicaa44
Summary: Vingt-quatre ans après la mort de Voldemort, Albus Severus Potter, en cinquième année à Poudlard, fait un pari basé sur le résultat de son match contre les Serpentards...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je vais faire un couple que je croyais peu utilisé, mais qui après vérification est assez populaire.

**Note :** Ce petit OS est resté incomplet toutes les vacances, et maintenant qu'il est fini, la personne qui devait le corriger n'a plus le temps, donc la deuxième et troisième partie ne sont pas corrigées. Désolée pour les fautes.

**Note 2 :** C'est mon premier lemon, et moi-même je me dis qu'il n'est pas génial, mais bon, pour le moment je ne peux pas faire mieux, je améliorerais plus tard.

**Attention ! Relation entre hommes et scène** de sexe explicite****. **Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
><strong>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je me tiens sur mon balai au milieu du stade de Quidditch, et je fixe l'attrapeur des Serpentards en face de moi. <strong>Scorpius Malfoy<strong>. La personne la plus séduisante de tout Poudlard. L'actuel Prince des Serpentards. Mon ennemi juré. Mon opposé. Le seul homme à pouvoir faire battre mon cœur.

Lors de notre première rencontre à King's Cross cinq ans plus tôt, je n'ai pas vu le signe que nos pères se sont fait. **Lui** non plus. Nous aurions dû.

La fin de la guerre contre Voldemort longtemps auparavant avait amoindri la haine entre nos maisons. Je suis même devenu très ami avec certains Serpentards. Mais, étant les fils des deux adversaires les plus célèbres de Poudlard, nous nous sommes échangés des répliques cruelles comme l'auraient fait nos pères à leur époque.

Je pensais que c'était ce que j'avais à faire, pourtant, lors des dernières vacances d'été, mon père a voulu me parler. Il m'a expliqué que les Malfoy n'étaient pas des ennemis, et que je ne devais plus me battre. J'ai compris que la haine qui avait uni nos pères avait disparu. Je suis alors revenu à Poudlard pour une cinquième année, déterminé à devenir ami avec **lui**. **Il** est quelqu'un de très sociable et très souriant, à part avec moi, j'ai donc pensé que l'on pourrait être proches. **Il** a pourtant refusé de m'écouter, et ce refus m'a affecté. Plus qu'il n'aurait du en réalité. J'ai essayé de continuer à **le** haïr, puisqu'**il** refusait d'être mon ami. Mais plus le temps passait, plus **ses** piques me blessaient. Quand, aux vacances de Noël, je me suis rendu compte qu'**il** me manquait plus que mes amis, j'ai essayé d'en parler à ma mère et mon père. Ils m'ont tous deux souri, et ont répondu que j'étais amoureux. Amoureux. Ce mot a sonné à mes oreilles pendant toutes les vacances. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne _voulais_ pas le croire.

Malheureusement pour moi, c'était vrai. Le jour de la rentrée, quand je **l**'ai vu dans les couloirs, mon cœur s'est mis à accélérer. Je n'ai réussi à détaché mes yeux de **ses** lèvres que quand **il** m'a plaqué contre un mur. Et ce que j'ai lu dans **ses** yeux m'a détruit. **Il** me hait. **Il** me déteste.

Après ce jour, j'ai décidé de **l**'éviter. Je ne **l**'ai plus regardé, ne **lui** ai plus répondu. Et je n'allais pourtant pas mieux.

J'ai perdu toute envie de vivre, mais j'ai peur de la mort.

Juste avant le match, je me suis fais un pari. Si mon équipe gagne, je continuerais de **l**'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Si **son** équipe gagne, je me déclarerais, puis trouverais un moyen de mourir sans trop souffrir.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, et le jeu commence. Je me place en hauteur, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le vif d'or. Je ne veux pas perdre pour ne pas mourir. Je ne veux pas gagner pour ne pas souffrir. Alors je vais jouer, tout simplement. Je vais me donner à fond, et je sais que **lui** aussi le fera.

Un éclair doré passe devant moi, et je m'élance à sa poursuite. **Il** arrive, me pousse et me double. **Il** est encore assez loin du vif, et je peux **le** rattraper. Mais pour l'instant je ne fais que suivre. Je ne veux pas gagner. Je fixe **son** dos, **ses** cheveux blonds flottent légèrement à cause de la vitesse. Si je gagne, je ne verrais que **son** dos, ou **son** visage haineux. Je ne veux pas gagner.

Des cris de joie résonnent. Les Serpentards viennent de marquer. Et j'ai un déclic. Je ne veux pas perdre. J'accélère un peu. Si je perds, je subirais **son** refus, et je mourrais. Je ne veux pas perdre.

Le vif tourne brusquement, et je me retrouve juste derrière lui. Je suis plus doué dans les virages.

Je suis la balle dorée sous les gradins, zigzagant entre les poutres. Le vif s'élève, je le suis, et nous nous retrouvons dans la tour sous les gradins des professeurs. Je tends la main. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de la victoire, mais un craquement retentit, et une douleur intense me transperce le crâne. J'ai conscience que je lâche mon balai, puis le monde devient noir avant que je ne touche le sol.

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

J'ouvre douloureusement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Je suis en train de rêver. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je **l'**ai vu **lui**, assis sur mon lit d'infirmerie, une lueur inquiète dans **son** regard. Peut-être que je suis mort. Peut-être que le cognard qui m'a frappé a fait ce que je n'osait pas faire : me tuer. Peut-être que je suis au Paradis.

J'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, et la lueur d'inquiétude n'est plus là. Juste de la haine, du mépris. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis juste dans l'infirmerie, et **il** est là pour me narguer. C'est la lueur d'inquiétude que j'ai rêvé.

« Alors Potter, tu as voulu dire bonjour à un cognard ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Complètement stupide, comme d'habitude. »

**Sa** voix est teintée de dégoût, **il** a craché mon nom. **Il** me hait. Je regarde autour de moi. Sur la table à côté de mon lit, il y a une bouteille de potion contre la douleur. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en potions et remèdes, mais je sais qu'à forte dose, cette boisson peut-être mortelle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à entendre de **sa **bouche le résultat du match, et je pourrais mourir en paix après m'être déclarer. Une mort lente et douce, mais indolore. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt.

Mon regard se dirige de nouveau vers **lui**. Ma gorge est sèche, mais j'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer difficilement :

« Le match... ? »

**Il** me regarde, et semble prêt à exploser de rire. **Il** se contient, et me réponds avec touts **sa** haine :

« Le match ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que tout a été annulé à cause de ta chute ? On a gagné bien évidemment ! »

**Son** sourire est victorieux, et je baisse les paupières. J'ai perdu. C'était évident. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Je tends la main, et attrape le col de **sa** chemise. **Il** hausse un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Tu veux me frapper ? Avec ce qu'il te reste de force, je doute que... »

Je **l'**ai tiré vers moi, et **l'**ai fait taire de mes lèvres. Les **sienne** sont douce, plus que ce que j'ai imaginé. Après quelques secondes de pur bonheur, je **le** relâche, et garde les yeux fermés. Je vais souffrir. **Il** va me rejeter. Et je vais mourir. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Une seule pensée tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Je **l**'aime, **il** me hait. Je **l'**aime, **il** me hait. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, mais je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas, j'attends **sa** réaction. Mais rien.

Alors que je vais ouvrir les yeux, croyant qu'**il** est partit silencieusement, une main douce se pose sur ma joue, puis efface les traces humides tendrement. Je sens des lèvres qui glissent sur ma peau, et je comprends que se sont **ses** lèvres. **Il** m'embrasse doucement, et j'ouvre les yeux. Deux cercles gris me fixent, pleins d'amour contenu. **Ses** yeux.

« Albus... »

**Sa** voix est rauque, et me fait frissonner. Mon cœur s'accélère. **Il** m'a appelé par mon prénom.

« Pourquoi...? »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis perdu. **Il** me regarde, puis me souris. Un vrai sourire.

« Je te haïssais, au début. Mais, à force de t'observer, je n'ai pas put continuer. Tes yeux, ta voix, tout en toi m'attirait. Mais tu me détestait, et je croyait que je n'existait pour toi qu'en temps qu'adversaire. Je pensait que je ne serais plus rien pour toi si tu ne me haïssais pas. Quand tu as essayé de devenir ami avec moi, je me suis dis que je deviendrais comme tous les autres. Que je ne représenterais plus rien de spécial pour toi. Puis tu as commencé à m'ignorer. C'était un véritable calvaire ! J'avais l'impression que tu souffrais mais tu ne me laissait même plus t'approcher. Et il y a eu ce stupide match de Quidditch ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu est tombé de ton balai ! Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé, tu serais mort ! J'avais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras quand tu t'es réveillé, si tu savais !...Je t'aime »

**Il** me regarde avec intensité. **Ses** yeux sont embués. Je tends la main et la passe sur **sa** joue. Je me perds dans la contemplation de **son** visage. Je **lui** souris. Je suis heureux. **Il** m'aime. Je passe ma main derrière **sa** tête et **l'**attire à moi.

« Je t'aime aussi »

**Il** se penche vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, je sens **sa** langue sur mes lèvres, que j'entrouvre. **Sa** langue joue habilement avec la mienne, m'apportant des sensations jamais expérimentées. Je **le** laisse mener la danse. **Ses** mains glissent sur mon torse, s'attardent sur mes tétons, et finissent par atteindre mes hanches. **Il** m'enlève mon t-shirt, et je gémis quand **ses** lèvres retracent le même chemins que **ses** doigts. **Il** enlève **sa** chemise, et je passe mes mains le long de **son** torse, redessinant **ses** muscles. **Il** mord mon cou, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise, et lèche la peau meurtrie. **Il** descend, et je sens **sa** langue tracer des arabesques sur mon torse. **Il** arrive sur mon téton gauche et le lèche, me faisant gémir une nouvelle fois. **Il** sourit, et se met à mordre puis à sucer mon bouton de chair. Perdu, je ne remarque la disparition de mon pantalon que quand un souffle chaud passe sur ma verge. Je rouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé sous le plaisir, et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir **ses** yeux gris emplis de désir avant que **sa** langue ne passe sur mon gland et me force à pencher la tête en arrière. **Ses** lèvres glissent le long de mon membre tendu, et **il** fini par me prendre en bouche, augmentant mes gémissements.

Quand je suis prêt de la jouissance, **il** s'arrête, et se relève pour se retrouver face à moi. **Il** m'embrasse, et me montre **ses** doigts. Je les lèches, et **il** redescend sa main en me murmurant **son** amour.

Le premier doigt n'est suivit que d'une légère gène, mais les deux autres me font souffrir. **Il** recommence à me caresser, à m'embrasser doucement pour me faire oublier la douleur. Quand je suis complètement prêt, **il **retire **ses** doigts, et place **son** membre devant mon intimité. **Il** me pénètre lentement, mais la douleur me transperce et quelque larmes coulent. Une fois complètement en moi, **il** ne bouge plus, et essuie mes larmes. Quand la douleur à disparu, je bouge légèrement, signal qui **lui** fait amorcer les mouvements. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, **il** sort et rentre en moi, frappant de plus en plus souvent ma prostate, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Un coup plus puissant que les autres me fais me cambrer sous **lui**, et je me libère sur mon ventre, perdant connaissance sous la vague de plaisir.

v  
>V<br>**V**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>  
>V<br>v

Je sens une main chaude me caresser la joue, et j'ouvre les yeux. Scorpius est à côté de moi, allongé sur le lit, et me regarde avec amour. Je baisse la tête, gêné de m'être évanoui. Il glisse sa main sous mon menton pour que je le regarde et m'embrasse tendrement. Je lui souris, et me blotti contre lui. Il me serre dans ses bras. Je profite de son odeur, ma tête au creux de son cou. Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur, un bruit de verre brisé me fait relever la tête, et je voie l'infirmière nous regarder avec des yeux ronds. Puis, la surprise passée, elle nous sourie, attendrie.

Scorpius me serre un peu plus contre lui, et je ferme les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Une petite voie dans ma tête me dit que mes amis ne tarderaient pas à venir me voir et que cette scène ne leur plairait pas du tout, mais je choisis de l'ignorer, bien décidé à profiter de la joie qui m'envahis. Car, bien plus que ma tête, c'est mon cœur que j'écoute, répétant la même phrase en boucle : « Il m'aime ! »

**Fin !**

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était comment ?<p>

Pour mes autres fanfictions, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, puis une panne d'ordinateur, et aussi faut avouer une flemme monumentale. Mais les chapitres avances petit à petit au fil des mes envies (ça rime XD).

Et encore désolé pour les fautes.

Review ?


End file.
